Theme
by MadoHomu
Summary: Multi One Shots. A jealous Madoka is always a cute Madoka
1. Trapped

First theme: Trapped  
Pairing: MadoHomu duh  
Genre: AU Romance?  
Warning: OOC. Kinda Tsun-Tsun Madoka?

* * *

The gun was firmly placed on Homura's forehead, forcing her to tilt her head up. Her eyes calmly staring at the man before her, a confident smirk slowly appearing on her face.

She moved her butt a little, both her hands and legs were tied up tightly. "So what are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"It'll be my pleasure." The man growled.

He adjusted his grip and cracked his neck as he showed a sinister grin. But all that didn't make Homura flinch even once. That smirk was still on her face and then after a while of silence, she raised an eyebrow.

"So why aren't you shooting?"

The room was dark, but Homura could still see the man infront of her due to the dim light coming in from the window behind her. The smug look was still not wiped from his face, instead, he lifted his arm up and slapped it across her face.

She slided across the floor, her face scrunched in pain before she pushed herself up and struggled a little to sit upright.

"So why aren't you shooting?" She repeated her question as she turned her head and stared at the man, still with that contented look on her face. The man stormed towards her and lifted her up from the ground, their eyes met.

"I would have shoot you the moment I see you, but obviously I can't." He threw her back on the floor as she landed on her side. She endured the pain with a light laugh as she sat upright again, leaning on the wall as they continued their glaring contest.

Right at that moment, the door flung open and another accomplice came in, along with a tied-up person slung over his shoulder. He grabbed the person's waist and threw her on the floor as she winced in pain, clicking her tongue in annoyance at the person who threw her on the ground.

"Another one?"

"Yeah. The boss said he'll come here to deal with these puny kids once he's finished with his errands."

"Cheh." The man with the gun pulled the person's leg and dragged her across the room and next to Homura while she resisted a bit. After he did it, he stuffed the gun into his pocket and opened the door and left it open, gesturing his accomplice to go out to have a break. The person agreed and followed suit.

"Why the hell are you here." Homura muttered as she eyed down at Madoka, whose entire face was on the ground, as if that would prevent Homura from guessing who the person was.

Madoka turned her head and gave a pout as she rolled her body over and pushed herself up to the wall, leaning against it just like what Homura was doing now. "I was trying to save your ass and you're welcome."

"I didn't remember feeling grateful for it at all." Homura drawled.

"I'm saving up the energy to escape instead of arguing with you." Madoka spatted.

Homura nodded her head. "I'm cool with that."

.

.

"You seemed rather calm even though you're hot-headed sometimes." Homura observed.

"Like I said, I'm conserving my energy for an escape."

"You seemed overly confident." Homura raised an eyebrow.

Before Madoka could reply, there were a faint sound of a familiar siren. Both of them remained silent, trying hard to pick up the sound again since it was barely audible. The sound of the siren became closer and more clearer as they both smirked at the same time. Their team were here to save them now.

"How did you do it?" Homura asked.

"I wanted to bring the transmitter with me but I dropped it when that guy caught me at the entrance. Although my plan failed, at least they roughly know where we are."

"So you were prepared to be caught?"

Madoka snorted. "Well yeah, if not how the hell am I suppose to locate you?"

"You're such a risk taker, but I like you."

She blinked as the turned to stare at Homura. Before she could react, the two men immediately rushed to the site as they both glared at the two girls who were innocently staring back at them.

"Now what is happening?!" One of the man yelled.

"It must be their back-up. Damn it, and boss probably fled already by now. What about us?" The other stammered.

The man who Homura remembered bringing Madoka into the room sprinted forward and grabbed onto Madoka's collar. "It must be you who alerted them!"

"There's no point in keeping them alive, at least kill them before they could escape and tell their organisation about our identity." The other casually trudged to their side.

"You think that would work? You have no chance of escape even if you kill us or not." Madoka growled.

"Are you trying to test me?" The man pulled out his gun and pointed at Madoka, but that didn't make her determination waver at the slightest. Homura narrowed her eyes, bitting her lips and positioned herself.

"Don't do it! We don't have a silencer and if you shoot, they'll know our whereabout! We still have the chan-"

"Are you stupid? We can't escape anymore, we're surrounded already. Might as well drag these two along with us to hell." The man cocked his gun and smirked.

"See you in hell bitch."

.

.

"Bang!"

.

.

Red.

Long black hair.

Wide pink eyes.

.

.

"I don't understand why do I need to stay overnight. It's just my arm, not my heart. I don't see the point." Homura grumbled.

Madoka crossed her arms as she glared down at Homura who was lying on the bed, sighing for the fifth time since she woken up from her small surgery. "Will you stop complaining already. You got a day of rest while I don't and I still need to write a full report on your behalf as well."

"Wow. I hate report writing the most. Thanks then." Homura smiled.

"Finally you said thanks." Madoka snorted.

Homura closed her eyes and coughed willfully before peeling open her eyes. "But why did you bother? To come all the way to save me. You didn't reply me when I asked previously."

Madoka looked away as she huffed, a small light blush appearing on her cheeks. Now that Homura realized, she couldn't clearly see Madoka's face back then since it was quite dark.

"It's hard to find a strong partner you know..."

"Oh?" Homura smirked.

"What do you want now." Madoka huffed.

"Although I love to have a risk-taker as my partner, I don't understand why you're threatening the man to shoot."

"Says the person who did the same thing? I could hear your threatening conversations before the man brought me into the room." Madoka challenged Homura.

Homura sighed. "I said all that because I know he won't shoot. But that moment it was different. He will shoot and he did."

"It's not like I'm daring him because I find it fun. I had to do it to alert the organization about where we were. I told you before that I accidentally dropped the transmitter at the entrance didn't I." The pinkette crossed her legs and leaned back heavily on the chair.

Homura slightly widened her eyes, being interested in Madoka's reasoning.

"I don't know if they brought you to the warehouse when you're unconscious or not but I wasn't. The man that brought me in used many secret passage and routes, if we don't alert them at least where we were, they definitely can't find us." Madoka lowered her gaze before looking up at Homura with slightly foggy eyes., which quite surprise Homura for her sudden change.

"But why did you block me?" Madoka said in a hoarse voice.

"That's the most stupidest question I ever heard." Homura stared blankly at Madoka, trying to ignore Madoka's worry in her voice. She still remembered Madoka's yells and scream before she passed out from blood loss back then. She must have be really anxious about her.

Homura gave a light laugh as she continued when Madoka didn't say anything else. "If I don't block you, you'll be the one lying here. And it'll be troublesome. I don't want to be officially labeled as the girl with the worse luck since most people that worked with me always get injured, according to the rumors."

"I only did all these because I was wearing a bullet vest, I'm not that stupid."

Homura solemnly closed her eyes and nodded her head in understanding. "I didn't know you have were wearing an invisible bullet-proof vest around your head. My bad."

"Idiot... But luckily they only hit your right arm. If not..." Madoka sniffed as she stared at Homura, not knowing how to continue. But she soon softened her gaze and ended up chuckling at herself.

Homura scoffed and closed her eyes, a small smile appearing on her lips as the sound of Madoka's laugh continued ringing in her head.

* * *

A/N: OMG SO CLICHE I BET YIOU ALL KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING WHILE READING IT'S SO OBVIOUS BUT I HOPE MY WRITING ISNT STIFF OHKAY CAUSE CASHBANKY HAVE HIGH EXPECTATIONS OF STOPRIES AND I FAILED EVERYTIME. TADA, AND HERE IT IS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT JK LOL DONT IN THE FUTURE THERE WILL BE CRACK


	2. Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Second theme: Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Pairing: MadoHomu  
Genre: AU High School  
Warning: OOC. CRACK OK

* * *

"This is the creepiest thing our school can come up with." Sayaka shivered as she stared at the huge poster hanging on the noticeboard just outside school. "Really? Is the school drunk when they decided to hold this event?"

Madoka gazed at the poster for the longest time. It was a picture of Romeo watching Juliet at the balcony from the garden, his hand spread out while he was conveying his love.

"Romeo and Juliet play, vote for the cast members now." Mami softly chortled behind her hand and glanced over at her two friends. "Even if I'm not voting for anyone, I'm pretty sure Homura is getting the Juliet's role. She's really popular isn't she?"

Sayaka gave a disgusted look. "But what the hell though, I bet they are just expecting the students to embrace and kiss each other during those romantic parts between Romeo and Juliet just for their entertainment. This school is sick."

"Embrace is alright, but the kissing part..." Madoka gave a awkward laugh. "I think the teachers know how to deal with that problem."

"But seriously, I'll pay the people to not vote for me thanks. I really don't need these drama." Sayaka stalked off. Mami gave a polite laugh while Madoka still remain staring at the huge poster. People and other students also noticed it and were talking among themselves excitedly too.

"This is so cool! I'm voting for Kyosuke! Can you vote for me?"

"No bitch I'm voting for myself."

Madoka sighed and hurriedly followed her two friends behind. True, Homura would definitely be chosen, no doubt... but something just felt uncomfortable in her chest and she couldn't explain why.

.

.

"The results are up!"

"Dang it, I knew she would be playing Juliet. That Homura again? Why is she getting all the good things?"

"Cause you are a bitch period."

"lol k."

"Who's the Romeo?"

"EXCUSEEEEE ME?"

Kyoko chocked onto her pocky, watching in disbelief at the result. Homura was standing beside her, her eyes narrowed and a soft sigh escaped from her afterwards.

"You fags are sick, are you serious? Why is it like this?" Kyoko slammed onto the board where the results are pinned up. The person playing for character Romeo was no one other than the redhead.

Homura glanced over at Kyoko. "I think I should stop hanging around you. People are getting weird ideas."

"I don't understand?!" Kyoko slammed onto the board again, this time her palm landed right on Homura's profile picture. "Why am I always the boy? I'm a girl you fags. Why am I always, always, ALWAYS, playing the boy character.

Madoka raised her eyebrow at the loud commotion along the corridor and immediately noticed Homura and Kyoko along the hallway as well. A light flush tinted her cheeks as she stared at Homura who was cooly brushing her hair, gazing emotionlessly at her dramatic friend who was screaming and swearing in public.

Sayaka stared plaining at the ruckus and rolled her eyes. "I heard about the results even before seeing them. The rumors were wild like fire." She cast a disdain look over at the two most popular girl in school before yawning. "This school is definitely sick. Not only they are doing this ridiculous play in school, they even placed two girls to act as the main characters when there's kissing scenes. Wow may I ask why did I join this school again?"

Mami smiled. "At least this will be getting interesting. I wonder how will this end up?"

Sayaka stared at Mami in horror. "I didn't know you're interested in..."

Mami coughed and laughed a little.

Madoka gulped and went closer to the board while both Sayaka and Mami were still debating on homosexuality. She managed to squeeze through the crowd to see the results and she couldn't believe what Sayaka said was true. She sighed, a heavy heart.

"Madoka-san."

The said person blinked and turned around, and directly behind her was Homura staring down at her.

"H-Ho-H-Homura-chan!"

Homura gave the slightest smile and stared up at the results. "A surprise huh? Totally not expecting this."

Madoka didn't know how to respond. Right there, the person she admired when she first stepped into this school was actually talking to her like its the most normal thing ever. She heart skipped a bit, her head turning dizzy, and her ears started having these pricking sensations.

"Y-Yeah, totally not expecting that."

The crowd was getting smaller as the students were dispersing themselves back to their class. Kyoko was still complaining to some of her guy and girl friends and Homura seemed to have slip out from their conversation and stand behind Madoka.

"You joining the play?" Homura asked.

"Jo-Joining?" Madoka stuttered, turning to look at the list on the board.

Roles needed to be filled in  
_-Palace maid_  
_-Dancing people_  
_-Juliet's cat_  
_-Capulet's cousin's friend's husband_  
_-fighting people  
-dying people  
-trees and bushes_

"Madoka! The bell rang, what chu doing?" Sayaka yelled.

Madoka turned back to Homura before giving the best smile she could manage. "I think I'll decide later, bye!"

Homura nodded, watching Madoka embarrassedly running away.

.

.

Madoka stared at the script, scanning through everything with quick eyes.

"Embrace, holding hands." She paused for a moment, flipping again. "Embrace, dance, holding hands." Flipping again. "Holding hands, embrace, almost kissing, standing close, almost kissing again."

And to the last part.

"Kissing." Madoka sighed as she closed her script, throwing it aside.

"What have I got myself into?" Madoka stared sadly at the book. She decided to join the play, to at least get the chance to watch Homura, even from afar. But those romantic scenes... she just couldn't bear the pain in her chest when she watched Homura being with another person and not her.

She shouldn't have sign up to be Juliet's cat. What was she thinking? All she got in the end was a broken heart.

.

.

"What."

"Yeah."

"WHAT."

"YEAH."

"This school is shitting me. This is the worst thing ever."

"April god-damn fool."

It was something stupid Kyoko thought of and requested the desperate principle who was trying hard to fit in with the students. So all these bullshit were introduced.

"lol, were you sad Madoka." homura giggled

"Ye, I tot our life will die." madoka cryed

"haha jk." Homura smiled.

Madoka then kissed Homura.

THEY LIVE HAPPY TGT 5EVER

* * *

I'M JUST LAZY TO TYPE LOL i wanan finish this entire chapter by today so I rushed, like literally. Ok bye.


	3. Too Late

Third theme: Too Late  
Pairing: MadoHomu  
Genre: POST-SERIES.  
Warning: ANGST A LITTLE, YOLO CASHBANKY

* * *

She watched Homura everyday ever since that fateful night.

In the space where she gathered all the lights and hope from all the magical girls she saved, Madoka floated towards the opening behind the puffy clouds. The main point of view was none other than Homura, the person who Madoka had hurt all the while.

Madoka knew Homura would be able to move on for her, to keep on fighting and be brave for her. It was something she wanted the most in the world. She didn't want to hurt Homura any longer and watching her from afar rather than appearing right in front of her would be the best thing to do. The last thing Madoka wanted was to watch Homura cry again.

She had seen her cry enough, in all the time lines she had been through. It was so cruel. Madoka gave a small smile as she stared at Homura, Mami and Kyoko chatting as they effortlessly defeat all the demon.

"You've grown very strong, Homura-chan. Keep it up!"

Her words, however, were able to reach Homura even when she wished it did not. But Madoka decided it might not be bad this way. There was once when Homura was almost killed by the demon and Madoka continued yelling and shouting all the encouraging words, telling her to never give up. And those words reached her, Madoka knew, because right at the next moment, Homura stood up and continued to fight, with a huge smile on her face.

But it was sad to be so far away from her. Madoka wanted to touch her, to embrace her, to keep her by her side. It was the most simplest wish ever, but even when she's a Goddess herself, such wish wasn't able to happen.

As she closed her eyes and slowly floated away in her universe, she wondered if all the tragedy and heartache were a matter of bad timing. When Homura was there to protect and love her, it had been too soon. When Madoka knew the truth to understand and love her, it had been too late.

* * *

SUPER SHORT THAT IT'S BARELY SCROLLABLE BECAUSE THERE'S NTH TO WRITE LIAO.

seeING THAT CASHBANKY LIKE SO BUSY AND STRESS WITH HER WORK, THIS IS THE ;LEAST I CAN DO I GUESS AltOUGH SORRY THIS IS M]LIEK ANGST-Y BUT IT'S LIKE THE SUDDEN INSPIRATION I HAVE TO WRITE. NEXT ONE FULL OF CRACK AND FLUFF OHJKAY


End file.
